Goosebumps Adventure and AKH: Curse of the Mummy
by Stone-Man85
Summary: A 3,000 year old curse has been unleashed. And now, it's up to a bunch of unlikely heroes to defeat it, before it plagues the Earth.
1. Prologue in History

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Little Mermaid or Goosebumps; they are the sole property of their owners. I do, however, own the original characters I've created from the Goosebumps story. This story was greatly inspired by Tikigod784, so Kudos to you, my friend.**

* * *

**Goosebumps Adventure and AKH: Curse of the Mummy**

* * *

**3000 Years Ago**

**Thebes, Egypt**

* * *

Ancient Egypt in all its glory and splendor in the time of the Ancient Kingdom. The time in which the Great Pyramid was as fresh and splendorous that when the sun touched the tip of the pyramid, it gleamed. The Sphinx was still in construction at this time, so it was only apparent that there would still be workers finishing the final touches. That and it still had fresh paint on it that hadn't faded with the passage of time. That and its nose was still on its face.

The royal city courtyard of Thebes were thriving with its people. Statues of the Ruler of the Dead, Anubis were placed in key areas of the City Square. People were walking to and from their daily lives; either shopping or walking/playing with a dog or two. Truly, a prosperous time for the Kingdom and its people.

_Thebes… City of the Living_

Riding in a chariot, at fair speeds down the road, was a prominent royal figure. It was evident to his cone shaped beard, his jeweled Egyptian crown, and his splendorous tunic. It was also evident that he was royalty, for whenever he passed a soldier, they would bow and place his spear tip to the ground. In that time, it was a prominent way to show respect to someone of royal blood.

_Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First._

* * *

**Inside the Palace**

* * *

The royal palace was extravagant in its design; paling the city's beauty in its comparison. However, the focus of attention was the figure standing on the balcony overlooking the city of Thebes. The figure was male, Egyptian Caucasian, probably in his mid twenties or thirties, and bald. He was wearing what appeared to be a simple waist tunic, but a black robe, depicting symbols and patterns of the Scarab Beetle, a sacred insect sign of Egypt's ancient magic, as well as a necklace of scarab and Anubis design on it. The man looked down at the courtyard, stern at what he was witnessing.

_Home of Imhotep. Pharaoh's high priest; keeper of the Dead._

In the courtyard, a young Egyptian, who appeared to be royalty as well, was training with soldiers in the courtyard. the boy appeared to be sixteen and a half, slim but athletically built, brown skin, short blackened brown hair, cut in what appeared to be a surfer's hairstyle; shaggy and spiky in some areas, but with a small braid bang on the left side, and brown eyes sharpened with serious determination. He was dressed in only a white tunic around his waist, golden sandals, and had two gold arm wristbands as he wielded two Egyptian style scimitar swords. He parried against a few sparring guards, some of the best the kingdom could provide him.

However, in the end, he had beaten them all, showing only one slash mark on his left arm, and just a few drops of sweat.

_Birthplace and training ground of Prince Khoru; guardian of the Sacred Books._

Inside the palace, walking down the torch lit, and statue filled hallways, walked a figure towards a bed chamber. The figure was female, early twenties almost, beautiful with raven black hair going down her back and front, and aside from the one piece tunic around her waist, the rest of her was completely bare. But all over her body was body paint of gold and black designs, giving her a complete stunning look.

_And birthplace of Anck-Su-Namun, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her._

She walked down the hallway, passing a few statues that resembled holy men of Egyptian lineage. As she passed them, they suddenly moved, indicating that they were actually men, just painted gold and robed in gold as well. The men silently moved towards the opened gateway door, carefully and quietly trying to close the door, as Anck-Su-Namun entered the bed chamber.

As she entered the chamber, her pace slowed down a bit, and she smiled as she saw who was waiting for her. Standing in the middle of the room, was Imhotep. She stopped as the two were now six inches away from each other.

_But for their love… they were willing to risk life itself._

And in that moment, the two shared a passionate kiss, that nearly washed away all the dullness that they showed in public. However, as they did, Imhotep had foolishly touched the Mistress's arm, not realizing he was smearing the body paint on it.

Back at the door, as the holy men began to close it finally, it burst open. The priests stepped back, bowing their heads in penitence, as none other than Prince Khoru stepped in. freshly bathed and dressed accordingly for a prince, he had come in to speak to his father's mistress on some urgent and distressing news. However, he looked confused as he looked and saw his father's priests in the room. He looked to them and asked in Ancient Egypt, "**What are you all doing here**?"

The young prince then paid them no mind, as for now he had to confront Anck-Su-Namun at this point. He strode forward to the bedchamber, not even noticing the priests closing the door this time. As he entered the chamber, he saw Anck-Su-Namun standing casually, leaning on a cat statue petting the head of it. Khoru stopped only one foot from her as he looked at her questionably. Something was… amiss about this; she had seemed normal, but from the way she was standing, she was obviously hiding something.

He then looked angered for a moment, as he pointed to her left shoulder, "**Who has touched you?**"

Anck-Su-Namun looked at Khoru puzzled, until she turned to look at her shoulder. She then looked to Khoru in fear, but then that subsided in one for relief.

Khoru sensed someone behind him at that point as he turned around. He had thought it was his father, either finding out about this, or figuring it was he who had touched her. But that came to not as he came face to face with his father's high priest, Imhotep. He pulled out one of his scimitars as Khoru looked at him in shock and disbelief, "Imhotep?" Imhotep just looked at him, unfazed by the prince's surprised expression, "My father's Priest and trust friend?"

Suddenly, he turned around sharply, as he felt a presence about to attack him from behind. He stopped the attack from none other than Anck-Su-Namun, grabbing her by the wrist to prevent her from stabbing him with a dagger. However, he had not taken notice of what happened next.

Imhotep had taken the prince's sword, and stabbed him in the back. Prince Khoru yelled out in pain; and had let go of the Mistress's hands, allowing her to stab him in the front. He yelled again, as the two continuously began to stab him profusely as Imhotep's priests continued to do so.

But it stopped as they heard banging from the main chamber door. They stopped, allowing Khoru to crash on his knees and his head hang as he kneeled there, bleeding to death. The banging continued as Imhotep's priests hurried into the room, as Imhotep had deduced what it was, "**Pharaoh's bodyguards**."

Anck-Su-Namun looked to Imhotep as she pleaded to him in desperation, "**You must go! Save yourself**!"

"**No**!"

"**Only you have the power to resurrect me**," Anck-Su-Namun persisted, catching Imhotep's attention as he looked surprised by this decision.

Suddenly, the doors burst open as Pharaoh Seti marched in. he had heard the cries of his son, Khoru, only moments ago as he had returned from Cairo. As soon as he heard them, he ordered his body guards, the Maji, to come with him immediately to where he heard the screams. Behind him, tanned and tattooed strong men, carrying bladed weapons at the ready to kill whatever had caused the strange ruckus, and to help their prince.

But as soon as they entered the room, Seti's face went pale in shock at what he saw. His son, on his knees, nearing death as blood seeped through multiple slash and stab wounds on his body. The Maji stopped behind the king, as he and his loyal bodyguards saw Mistress Anck-Su-Namun, standing behind the young prince, and still clutching the murder weapon dripping with blood. But before any interrogation or explanation could begin, Anck-Su-Namun announced to the King, "**My body is no longer your temple**."

But before anything else could happen, the Prince, with his last ounce of strength, got on his feet, turned around, and in a flash, ran his blade through Anck-Su-Namun, killing her instantly.

The two slumped to the ground, now fully dead, and oozing out blood from their dying corpses. Hidden in the veils, was Imhotep as he saw the whole thing, silently vowing to do as she had asked: resurrect his fallen love.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

Several chariots made their way in the darkened desert, going faster than any at all. Imhotep leading the way as fast as he could. Behind them were two chariots, carrying two sarcophaguses.

_To resurrect Anuk-su-Namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body, as well as Prince Khoru's. _

The chariots raced fast until they made their final destination. A city, covered in darkness but lit up barely by torches, but was silhouetted by the moonlight.

_They raced deep into the desert, taking Anuk-su-Namun's and Khoru's corpses to Hammunaptra, City of the Dead, ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs, and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. _

* * *

**Inside the City**

**Beneath the Dark Caverns**

* * *

Imhotep led his priests down a darkened stairway, as they prepared for the Resurrection. Imhotep, had in his arms as he walked down the stairway, a black stone tablet book of sorts. For his love, Imhotep dared to cause anger by going deep into the city, where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. The book contained within it all the sacred ancient spells of the Old Kingdom… and within it, the spell to resurrect Anck-Su-Namun.

The two bodies had been placed side by side on separate sacrificial tables. Both of them cleaned up and prepared for burial. However, Khoru's body had one piece of jewelry around his neck. The jewelry was a pendant of sorts, with golden string and tied to it, a pendant shaped like that of a mighty hawk, and embedded into it a perfectly cut triangular blue sapphire. This was known as the Falcon of Ra, to some, and was said to contain mystical properties of sorts. What they were, was unknown at this time.

Boht Anuk-Su-Namun and Prince Khoru's souls had been sent to the dark Underworld. Both their vital organs removed, and each were placed in five sacred Canopic jars for them both.

Imhotep had begun the ritual, starting with Prince Khoru's body. He had never performed a resurrection of this magnitude, but by testing it on the young prince, he was sure to get it right. He recited the incantation of the spell, and out of the pool that was close to the altars, a misty form began to slide out of it. It then glided straight towards Khoru's body as it floated upward, and slowly merged with the body. The priests and Imhotep began to chant aloud and even faster, until the soul completely merged with the body.

Suddenly, Prince Khoru shot up, gasping for air as he hunched over, coughing.

_Prince Khoru's soul had come back from the dead._

But before Imhotep could being with the ritual, Pharaoh and his royal bodyguards rushed into the room, and surrounded him and his priests.

… _but Pharaoh's bodyguards followed Imhotep and stopped him before the ritual was complete on Anck-Su-Namun. _

* * *

**Preparation Chamber**

* * *

The room was filled with screams and the sound of organs being removed from bodies. It was evident that Pharaoh Seti had brought along torturers, but by the looks of things, it was completely different. The priests, Imhotep's priests, weren't being tortured… nay, they were being mummified alive… with nothing to kill the pain or to put them to sleep. This was their punishment, as their leader was being held by the bodyguards.

_Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the Hom Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible had never been done before. _

As the guards held him, an embalmer took a blade, while another pried open Imhotep's mouth, and pulled his tongue out. And with a slow motion, they cut out his tongue with his mumbled scream. Afterwards, they had him wrapped up in bandages and placed in a sarcophagus, but before they closed the lid, they had one last act to perform on him. One of the embalmers walked up, and with an urn he carried, poured in what were dozen of scarab beetles… very hungry scarab beetles.

Imhotep's screams were muffled as they crawled all around him. Then as fast as they could, they sealed him inside a locked sarcophagus, and another one to be sure that he stayed locked up.

* * *

**Later On**

**Outside**

* * *

The Medjai hurried fast as they buried the sarcophagus deep within the sands. And they buried him under the base of the statue, Anubis, Keeper and Ruler of the Egyptian Dead.

_He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for all eternity. _

_The Medjai would never allow him to be released. _

_For he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of the ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility. _

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sand and Blood; the Key to Hamunaptra**


	2. Teaser Trailer

**Sorry if this isn't the first chapter, but I thought about it, and I'm gonna do another crossover.**

* * *

**Stone-Man85 Writing Studios**

* * *

The area is completely covered in darkness, but the voice of a teenage boy speaks out…

"In the eternal struggle between Light and Darkness, Light as always prevails," but then the voice sounds more confident as it continues, "… but after countless millennia, this time, the Darkness now has a new secret, new powerful, and totally handsome weapon."

The darkness then pulls away, to reveal a seventeen year old punk kid with dark hair that nearly covered his right eye. The boy then smirks as he answers, "ME!" He then points out to 'the crowd' all gunslinger style, "Hit it!"

_(music now playing is to _Highway to Hell_)_

* * *

**Vincent Escart**

He, along with the Forest Wiccan, Ivy, a Golem, hundreds of Dark-like humanoid monsters, in all shapes and sizes, and a periwinkle colored hair boy, with a strange black purple humanoid creature attached to his back, holding the ghetto blaster playing the song, stroll down the street like any other street gang.

* * *

**Ivy Pamsley**

They all strode over to Time Square of New York City, gaining the attention of all the citizens around the area.

* * *

**Golem**

Then they stop in the center, with the Darkling creatures all around them, creating a barrier.

* * *

**Loki**

Zoom up to Vincent, the boy narrating, as he smirks cocking his eyebrows, "We make Evil… look so good." He then laughs maniacally, which echoes.

* * *

**Goosebumps Adventure: Angels and Demons**

* * *

Vincent then looks to Loki, as he motions him to cut the music off. Loki, looking rather exhausted and nervous, pushes one of the buttons. Instead of stopping, it plays Cher's song, Life After Love, earning a few stares from other two. Ivy frowns in confusion as she signals him to stop as well. Nervousness breaking out in a panic, Loki pushes the button profusely, switching from Highway to Hell and Life after Love. This however, earns Vincent's attention with a cocked eyebrow, as well as the Darkling Army. The confused and gawking stares only further make Loki nervous as he tries to turn the ghetto blaster off.

Finally, the creature on his back huffs in annoyance, and slams his fist on it, not only destroying the box, but stopping both songs. Loki and the creature on his back turn their nervous eyes to look at Vincent in apology.

Vincent frowned at Loki as he sarcastically asked, "You're kidding, right?"

* * *

**Coming Soon**


	3. Angels and Demons Trailer

**Stone-Man85 Studios**

* * *

_The night sky overlooked the lighted city of New York. A thunderstorm looms over the city; thunder lightly roars in the cool night sky, as light and clouded thunderbolts dimly light the skies._

_And in the darkness… strange creatures on wings glide along the rooftops. Soaring like angels._

_Deep within the forest regions of Manhattan, in the deep and darkened sewage swamp waters._

_A group of strange dark clad people were excavating a hidden Japanese temple, surrounded in a web of chains with a tall black statue of an unknown devil entity. A few lamps and lanterns light up the darkened and abandoned area. The chains that held the egg-shaped safe in the center hold it off the ground. The dangling egg-shaped safe holds it in place as the chains slowly but silently dangle off the ground._

* * *

**How deep can a Secret be Hidden… ?**

_The figures pull out what appear to be a stone safe. They brush it off clean, as one of them examines the lock. A lock carved from bone, and decorated with that of a Serpent's skull._

* * *

**How Long can an Ancient Power stay Buried…**

_They drag the safe towards a black armored van, opening the doors and load it in. As one of the diggers looks a the safe, a strange black mist began to seep out of the cracks, just as it touched a non-illuminated part of the truck. This caused the worker that put it in the back to flinch back in fear._

* * *

**Before Evil Finds a way…**

_The van is driving down, until it spots a roadblock of thugs with guns. It sways away, about to hit into them, but suddenly, a large gargoyle landed, and using enough brute strength, shoved the van out of the way, and into the side of the bridge, dangling on the side._

* * *

… **to be Unleashed?**

_After a long battle, the Gargoyle, Goliath, attends to help the three, but one of them, a sexy blonde woman, states with her struggling words,_ "… the safe…"

_However, unknown to Goliath and the clan, one of the thugs, a seventeen year old boy, snuck into the van. He attempts to grab the chest, but suddenly, the safe bursts open. And out of it, thin black wraith tentacles shoot out, causing the boy to jump back._

_In this action, the van's weight has been shifted again, causing it to topple. Goliath sees this and attempts to try and save the boy, but it's too late; the steel truck falls down into the Hudson River. As the car begins to sink and the car was leaking, the boy groaned as he was finally regaining consciousness. It is then that it's too late, for the strange darkened wraith-like creature, pounces right at him, engulfing the startled punk._

**-fade to black fast-**

_Matt Bluestone looks at the injured boy as they take him away. He turns to look at his partner, Elisa Maza, and mutters, _"Whatever it was, something got a hold of that kid, pretty good down there."

"Excuse me, detectives," _someone called to the two in question. When they look, they see an old man dressed in a black suit, with a black cane in his right hand._ "Was there anything in the vehicle? A chest?"

"Yeah, there was when they fished the van out of the truck," _Elisa told the old man, suspicious of his intentions, but remained unnoticed by it. _"When they recovered it… it was empty."

_Stranger walked over to the egg-shaped safe, and saw that it was indeed empty. Inside the safe's sides, strange glyphs of what appeared to be cobra serpents on either side were peering on both sides, of a darkened sphere, with seven pentagram stars on it. Justin and Courtney were standing near the parked Cerberus as they looked to the elder Wiccan._

He sighed as he whispered to himself, "God help us all…"

* * *

**What was Once Imprisoned…**

_The same punk boy that was found dead, is now alive, and walking towards an abandoned warehouse. He enters inside, startling the occupants, which are a bunch of street thugs. _

"What was in that chest?"

_The boy is now under the only light in the room, with all the thugs aiming their guns at him._

"Fallen Ones…"

_The boy then takes a hidden Desert Eagle out from behind him._

"Demons…"

_He then took aim at the light…_

"…the evil of countless millennia… was inside that chest."

_And shot the light, making the whole room covered in complete darkness. It was only darkened for about ten seconds, until the boy's eyes opened, glowing red, and his mouth glowed red with sharp teeth. Along with his eyes and teeth, other eyes and teeth started to surround the whole room, with hissing and growling. _

_And all that was left… were the thugs screaming, and the sounds of flesh being torn and slashed at._

----

_A bolt of lightning lights up the darkened night skies. On the rooftops, the Manhattan Clan, along with a few members of the Nightbumpers overlook the upcoming mists creeping down below._

"Have you seen what's been going on out there?", Xanatos asks the DA and members in City Hall, trying to convince them that something horrible is coming.

_In the Hudson River, a fishing boat is violently attacked by vines that shoot out from under the water. The fishermen were about to jump ship, when a strange gangly teenager with a depressed look on his face, stabbed a sword in front of them, and it let out an ear-piercing scream that nearly blew the ship apart._

_Later on, Goliath, Elisa, Courtney, Justin, and the others, are being surrounded by what appeared to be giant monstrous looking Komodo Dragons, composed out of some Dark Matter like substance, with glowing red eyes and glyph marks all over their bodies._

"Have you even looked lately?"

* * *

**Between Demons…**

_Revolta looks downward at something, along with Ivy, and two others that have joined with her, as well as the boy with the Darkness with him._

_Ivy's plant Golems start attacking people on the streets, and dragging them into darkness._

_The police are being overpowered as they try to subdue some giant made out of clay._

_A gangly boy with perowinkle colored hair draws out a black blade that emit's a powerful scream from a mouth in the center of the hilt._

* * *

… **and Angels…**

_The Gargoyles stand their ground, as do the Nightbumpers, from an unseen enemy, possibly taller than they all are. _

_Courtney looks around a darkened tunnel, as her right hand is ablaze. She has no harm or damage done to it due to her Wiccan powers. She turns it to the right as her direction is turned towards that way as she leads the others to wherever they're going._

"They need to be reminded why they were once afraid of the Dark." _the Blonde Witch, Medusa, speaks to the periwinkle haired boy._

* * *

… **The Clash Shall Begin.**

_The same darkened creatures, now larger with horns, wings and fangs, fly over on the rooftops, battling the Gargoyles, Justin, and the Steel Clan. One of them, much more human, swoops down at Justin as it shrieks right at him._

**-Fade to Black-**

"Bathe them in Eternal Darkness."

* * *

**Stone-Man85 Writing Studios**

* * *

_Surrounded by the giant Komodo Shadowed beasts, the Gargoyles and Nightbumpers, are unaware of the one controlling them, as well as Revolta's Nightstalkers, watching the show from atop one of the rooftops._

_In the ruins down below the city, a green tail made of vines and roots slither through and pass the walls. Lexington looks around, nervously, as the vine and root construct slithers past him. Unknown to Broadway and Angela, the construct sneaks up behind them, as it rises behind them, like a cobra. The two slowly turn around, as the construct's head suddenly opened up like a Cobra's hood, with brown branches stretching out like spider legs… and then attacked the two._

"Hugh Jackman said it best," Courtney stated as she and the periwinkle haired kid faced each other on Castle Wyvern's walls, "Our job; our curse… is to fight guys like you."

_The Red Hooded girl pulls out two dangerous looking Desert Eagles, and fires at a couple of Darklings surrounding her. She nearly empties her guns out as all them down, and looks up at the boy in darkness. _"Now I've got your attention."

"If I do this," _Justin states as he and Goliath are about to charge into battle, _"I'll do it as a man."

_Goliath looks to down upon him as he replied_, "But you are _not_ just a man."

_Both warriors then stand their ground as they charge head on into battle._

_The Statue of Liberty suddenly topples over, falling down into the ocean surrounding Liberty Island._

_Goliath roars as he and the gargoyles charge into battle. _

_The same periwinkle haired kid, now with some sort of humanoid shadow-like creature, that resembled Jason Voorhees, attached into his back, turns to face some sort of unseen opponent, with an exhausted look on his face. _

_Elsa runs down one of the walls of Wyvern, and pounces right at one of the Steel Clan robots. An explosion is made, sending Courtney and Leon nearly falling off the side._

_Justin, in his human form, stands bravely in the distance, readying his cartrige-less guns._

"Hello, Kinsmir," _the boy in Darkness finally says, circling Justin, in his Kinsmir form, like a tiger sizing up his prey. _"We have… such… history… you and I."

_A little fearful at this, Justin gulps silently, as finally, his voice returns to him, _"How do you know me?"

_All this does is earn the Dark Boy a vicious smile to him._

"Who do you think these kids are?" _Elisa interrogates Stranger._

_Stranger calmly looks to Detective Maza, and answers, _"They're the only ones who can combat these forces."

**Ivy: Forest Wiccan**

_Ivy laughs as she stretches out her arms; green veins glowing on her forearms and hands. The plants all over Central Park, scaring the citizens, as the now enlarged, and twice vicious plant beasts and vines start attacking them._

* * *

**Golem: the Souless Sentinel**

_The clay giant roars as it throws a construction truck right at the Manhattan clan in a construction yard like it was a softball._

* * *

**Loki: Wielder of the Jabberwocky**

_The skinny black clad periwinkle boy, with his screaming sword, still looking tired but more angered than ever. He stabs his sword into the ground, as he slashed his left wrist. Black purple blood seeps out of his wound, and with a strong swing, he flicks the blood at Lilith and Leon, as it becomes a bladed boomerang of blood._

* * *

**Vince Escart: Host of the Darkness**

_The same boy that was in the van, now with a gangster like smirk on his face, holds two blackened and demonic guns in his hands. On his back, two demon serpents shoot forward at an unseen opponent. Later on, he lands on the ground, in a black demon like armor, much like Justin's Kinsmir armor._

_Elisa looks surprised by something as she mutters, _"Oh, man."

_Both Justin and Vincent, both transformed, with each others back turned toward one another. Both smile viciously, obvious that their artifacts have temporarily taken over one another._

_Vincent, after taking a few bullets from Elisa and Bluestone, arches back up, with an insane smile on his face. His black and red eyes nearly burning a hole in the two cops as he prepares to attack._

_The Giant Komodo Dragons try to kill the teens and Gargoyles. The Red Hood girl, and a new associate with a dangerous skeletal scythe, dodge and attack the creatures. _

_Courtney jumps across a darkened canyon, with Oogie screaming and wailing like a lunatic._

_One of the komodo dragons bite into Goliath, and ram him into one of the buildings._

* * *

**Angels and Demons**

_Leon, in his werewolf form, runs across the rooftops with the Gargoyles chasing after him._

**Will **

* * *

_A captured Courtney looks out to something unseen by us. Leon, Elsa, and Broadway nearly fall down into the Black Abyss._

* * *

**Clash**

* * *

_Leon and Justin run out of a collapsing building with Brooklyn, Bronx, and Lexington, with many Darklings and Steel Clan robots getting buried. The Van from before falls into the Hudson River, with Vincent banging on the doors in panic. One of the Darklings try to attack Hudson from behind, but he turns around and slashes at one of them with his sword, while Elsa lightly jumps on him, and attacks a second one coming out._

___Justin and Leon, both in human form, run away from the Golem as it is in a slimy clay form. It slithers after them in a ruin obstacle course._

_Lilith, Justin, Brooklyn and Angela swoop down upon a few of the Darklings and Plant Minions. _

_Courtney trapped, turns to see what is coming while the citizens of New York, who had held her prisoner, run away like cowards._

_Goliath and Angela swoop down and land on a roof._

_Revolta and Vincent overlook the chaos starting to flood the now terrorized New York._

_Justin runs until he jumps up, falling mid air as he draws out his Kinsmir blade from his right arm, preparing to attack the enemy._

_The Golem smacks Goliath, Justin, and Elsa into a wall as it crumbles down, with the Golem charging after the trio._

_Lilith's wings sharpen as she and Angela prepare to fight._

_The plant cobra construct looks around for its prey._

_The Gargoyles swoop down, attacking the Darklings._

_Courtney begins to fall off the Enix building, but Brooklyn swoops down after her._

_**-Cut to Black-**_

_"It's time to pull out the big guns," Vincent says with determined confidence._

_The Gargoyles glide and evade, as does Justin and Lilith, as something big appears to emerge from the piers. The creature is massive, making the Manhattan Clan and the Kinsmir and Succubus look like mosquitoes. Black tentacles with bits of green iron swarm around as the upper torso begins to emerge. Both parties easily dodge the tentacles as they begin to see the main head, torso and arms emerging._

_The torso appears to be the remains of the Statue of Liberty, taking on a female shape. The armor bits act as sort of a bikini and abs, while the arm that held the torch, was a mixture of shadow, iron, and the glowing glass remains of the torch. The other arm, was shadow and iron, and both hands were three sharp digits. _

_The main head, Lady Liberty's head, remained the same, save for the left face gone, replaced with darkness and a red glowing eye. The iron shard toothed mouth opened up, revealing a red black hole in its mouth, as the beast that was once the Statue of Liberty… roared out inhumanly, that it shook the city itself, nearly shattering it._

_"Mommy," Oogie squeaked out._

* * *

_**Goosebumps Adventure: Angels and Demons**_

_**Coming Soon**_


	4. A Maze of Crap

**AKH and Goosebumps adventure: Curse of the Mummy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: On the Hunt; A Maze of Crap**

* * *

**Amityville**

**Street Sewers**

* * *

The darkened tunnels that were the city of Amityville Sewers, were more of a labyrinth than a sewer system. The massive darkened tunnels were big enough for a truck to go through. The drips that the pipes made were the only sounds being made, aside from the draining and the rats squeaking. Over the years, the sewers were built bigger and numerous, until there were no longer any records of the number of passageways that were present to this time. In truth, it was a complete labyrinth all on its own.

That was made evident to one individual who traversed through the slime and sewage filled tunnels.

Stomping on through the sewer-infested tunnel way at this point, a young teenage boy was making his way through one of the tunnels. He was fifteen years old, Caucasian, with lightly tanned skin, and short but tussled dark brown hair in a surfer hairstyle, and brown eyes. He was wearing black baggy pants with a silver line going down on the front and back sides of his greave pant legs, connected together as a sort of house shape without the bottom to it. He also wore black combat boots with silver buckles on the outside of the ankle part, and where the jeans were rolled up, revealed the inside of the jeans to be silver as well. He also wore a tight black shirt that showed off a pretty well fit upper torso, and had a silver zipper that went down to the black belt that held the pants in place, as well as a silver phany pack from behind. On the arms, a silver buckle was placed on every sleeve, as was a silver and black gun belt vest strapped to his chest. In the gun holders, were two silver Eagles without the cartridges. On his arms were fingerless black gloves that went up on his forearms and ended below his elbows. The gloves had silver bands and buckles on the wrists and the end of his gloves. But on his right wrist, over the glove, was a watch-shaped bracelet, designed for male decoration. The bracelet was silver and vein-like in its design, almost giving it an eerie design, but the eeriest thing about the bracelet, was the yellow cat's eye jewel in the center of it, giving it the design of a watch of sorts.

This boy was Justin Seyvont, a Freshman of Casper Junior High School, and a technological genius of his age. However, in secret, he was part of a makeshift group of Monster Hunter/Warriors, and in possession of a powerful artifact: the Kinsmir Blade, the Balance between the Two Brothers. But at this moment, he wasn't the happy camper most would think him to be at this point.

He stopped wadding in the sewage as he looked around, seeing that he had stopped in some sort of four-way intersection. After a moment of looking around, he grumbled, "Crap."

_-/what's going on?-_

Justin stopped for a moment as he pulled out of his phany pack a modified Walkie Talkie. "Hey, Alex," Justin responded, his gloomy tone starting to ease up a bit, "Sorry about that last part. Situation and all, ya know."

_- Justin, Darling!!! -_

Justin nearly jumped at that familiar female voice as he sighed in relief at this point, "Oh, hey, Lilith. Um… how are you?"

_- Oh, Justin! I'm so worried about you. Why didn't you let me go with you? I know it's not the most romantic spot for our second date, but I was hoping… -_

_-Uh, sorry about that- _Alex came back as he took Lilith off the radio and continued his conversation. _- So have Courtney, Leon, or anyone else contacted you? Zazie and Lynk are still on standby back here in case something went wrong. - _A moment of silence went around for them both, making it a bit uneasy until Alex finally asked, _- Is something wrong? -_

"No, not really," Justin grumbled a bit. He looked around, sighing, until he finally admitted the truth, "Okay, yeah. Something's wrong. I'm standing up to my butt in crap water, that's what's wrong."

_- Well, where are you? I can try to find you with the GPS transmitter in your walkie, and tell the others where you are. -_

"That's just it, Alex. I don't know where I am," he groaned as he looked around, hopelessly lost at this point. "After I took that turn from the first left, I've been going around in circles, or worse, getting deeper and deeper with no way to find anything. It's like a maze down here." Justin sighed as he grumbled, "A maze of crap."

_- Isn't that why we're here in the first place? - _Alex asked.

Justin sighed at that, knowing full well that was why they were there. From a few calls, a few of them sounding to be freaked out by the callers' tones, they had found something. During a renovation of the sewage system, the workers had begun to hear strange roaring sounds coming from the tunnels. A little while later, cave ins started to occur, surging much fear in them all. They abandoned the work station underground when some heard rumors of a terrifying beast spotted, that was reported to look like some animal, but didn't move like one. A beast about eight feet tall with horns on its head.

Breaking the unnerving silence of the tunnels, a Taurus-like roar was heard, echoing in the tunnels. This turned Justin's attention to the tunnels as his face comprised with surprise. It then shifted into hardened annoyance, knowing full well that he had wandered into It's territory now. And frankly, he was okay with that; no more getting lost for him this time.

He then brought up the radio and responded, "Sorry, guys. Gonna have to cut you off for now. Company's arrived." And with that done, he turned the radio off and put it back in the phany pack.

Then suddenly, the Kinsmir, the wrist chain, started to slowly awaken as the topaz gem started to glow. As it did, Justin's dark brown hair suddenly turned bright silver. But his hair wasn't the only change that occurred, as his canines began to elongate to resemble fangs, and his eyes went completely black, with his brown eyes going topaz yellow. And the next change was when the Kinsmir wrist chian suddenly branched out into several tendrils and tentacles that began to wrap around the boy's body.

Finally, after it was done, Justin's body was encompassed haflway in a silver and metal gray armor. It was a half-set of body armor of demonic design that was colored Sterling Silver, but appeared to be metallic plating over a scaly under armor that was colored dark steel.

On his chest was a chest plate that only covered his right side, but left his stomach exposed but not the right side. He had two shoulder pad guards resembling scales of sorts; on the right shoulder there were three topaz colored eye opals embedded in it. the back of it was of an under armor that was V shaped and stopped at the midback, but had two outer armor steel plates to where his shoulder blades were; and had an Omega sign on the back of a Gothic Design. On his right bicep only was scale plated armor, with scale under armor, all tight on him and organic-looking. On both his forearms and hands were metallic and organic gauntlets with the inner part of the gauntlets and a few open ports exposing a little under armor parts. The tips of the fingers and thumbs all came out to sharpened claws, the wrists were silver bands, and at the elbows ended at two sharpened horn points. But oddly enough, only on the back of the right gauntlet, a topaz opal was placed there, glowing like it was alive. Around his waist, was an armored belt, with the buckle was shaped into a wolf-muzzle design. His knees were guarded by diamond-shaped knee guards, while his calves were guarded by a bat-shaped armor design, while the whole foreleg was encased in skin-tight under armor. The ankles were encased in tight ankle guards and the back heels and toes of the shoes were encased in armor tips, scale-designed. Around his neck, was a flexible neck guard connected to the shoulders and chest armor, and on his cheeks were two black crescent moon marks under his eyes, and his hair was silver instead of brown now. But the two things that were even more different now, were that his eyes were completely black, and his irises were golden yellow, and his canines were more elongated.

He smirked as he grabbed the empty Silver Eagles as the Kinsmir's armor did their morphing trick. The silver metal snaked over them, making them appear more demonic in outer design, with a few topaz jewel marks on the top of the handle, a scaly top on the slide of the gun, and finally, two bullet belts snaked down both his arms, and connected to the bottom of the gun's empty sockets to where the clips would usually go.

Then Justin stood ready on his ground, and pointed the Silver Eagles at two tunnels on either side. In retrospect, if he were starring in the Boondock Saints, this would have been considered crappy shooting at best. Aside from the fact he didn't know where the creature would come out to attack him. However, it didn't take long for it to arrive… as it smashed through the wall that Justin didn't expect it to come out of, finally revealing itself to the boy.

The beast was a dark beast with a green tint to its body; a muscular giant of a beast. In obvious inspection of it, it was a minotaur, due to the hoofed hind legs, the head of a bull, and the sharp horns on its head. A dirty dark brown leather toga bottom was adorned onto the beast's waist to hide his unmentionables. But the odd things about it, were the giant bolts dug deep into its back, as well as the mechanical left arm with the mace-like hammer attachment for its hand. And it looked like it was ready to smack somebody in the head more times than anything as it charged at Justin; it's white lifeless glowing eyes piercing to the boy at this moment.

The Bearer of the Kinsmir didn't waste any time, as he drew out his guns Hawkeye style, and unloaded what appeared to be silver bullets right at the beast. The bullets wouldn't do much damage, considering whenever the bullets hit him, they just ricocheted off the beast's body. So then he tried again, and fired a different round of bullets. Then out of the barrels came out glowing yellow bullets that shot straight at the still-charging beast. When they collided with the minotaur, they exploded, creating blinding light and semi-powerful explosions to boot.

When the dust settled and the dust clouds were still forming around, Justin took the moment to take a breather and lowered his arms. Unfortunately, that wasn't the best approach, as the minotaur came rampaging through and still charging at him. "Oh, crap," was all that the boy could say at that moment.

He immediately dodged out of the way, as the minotaur charged right past him, and smashed into the wall. The beast turned his attention back to the boy as it snarled at his slippery target. But before the Greek beast could even make an attempt to touch him, something else had rammed into him.

Kicking him hard straight into a nearby wall, halfway smashing it, appeared to be a werewolf. However, despite its size, it appeared to be only a teenager in its body structure. It was a brown Timberwolf werewolf of sorts, about seven feet in height and in perfect physical conditions, and appeared to be male. He wore a sleeveless black hoodie shirt, with black pants that ended at his ankles, with black bandages on the hind feet area. He also had on his right bicep a strap pouch, and on his head, a black bandanna. His outfit was contributed with brown trim on the chest with a V shape to emphasize his chest, the pouch being with brown trim, and on the sleeves as well, and on the knees upside down brown trim. For those who didn't know, this was Leon Blake, the werewolf to the Nightbumpers, a tracker, and a speedy clawed fighter as well.

"'Bout time you got here, Leon!" Justin shouted getting the wolf's attention, "I thought I was gonna take him all on my own."

The Wolf Boy smirked as he huffed with a half-smirk on his face, "Ha! You wish." but then a loud roar was made present, getting their attention to see the minotaur charging right at them again. "I'll get right back to ya," Leon stated as he charged right at the snarling beast.

The minotaur and he began to duke it out, with a swipe from his hammer arm, but he missed. Leon snarled as he pounced right at the beast, tackling him to the ground. He dug his claws into the beast's back, and then latched his maw into the side of the minotaur's throat, trying to tear it open. But it was no use, as Leon pulled away as he shouted to Justin, who was getting out his Bat Wings, and morphing htem into his arms to make enlarged claw gauntlets, "Justin! This guy's made of armor; I can't bite through it!"

"Figures," he grumbled.

Just then, the Minotuar threw them both off as Leon crashed next to Justin. As the two stood by each other, the beast was about to ram right into them, until a manhole cover came thrown at him like a disk. It smacked into his face, causing it to get disoriented, causing the two boys to see who came to help them.

They saw running out of one of the tunnels, that it was a fourteen year old Caucasian girl that saved their lives. She was extremely beautiful with short red silky hair in a small flip, with curly cues that covered her ears, and a white streak in her hair that looked like a lightning bolt, and stunningly beautiful emerald green eyes. She was slim and slender. But it was pretty obvious that she wasn't human, due to the bolts out of her neck.

Popping out of her back, two green glassed and iron topped diodes that stretched about half a foot. Inside they were crackling with bolts of electricity all to the brim. Her forearms and hands were metallic, with four fingers that had screw heads for knuckles, even on the thumbs, her wrists were connected by a rubber wrist band and on top of it was a glass bobble at the top of the wrist, that seemed to crackle with electricity from inside it, and her forearms were metallic armguards with two smaller diodes on the shoulder part. However, the metallic hands and forearms seemed to be bolted into the flesh of the arm, as it seemed like they were fused together at the elbow. The girl also had two diamond kneepads bolted to her knees, and finally, two metallic sneaker-like shoes on her feet. The toes, soles, and back heels were steel and bolted on as a small rubber tube-like structure was the middle of the shoe, connected by a small copper ring shaped gear on the sides of the shoe, and with a metallic tongue on both the back and front, guarding the ankle. She wore what appeared to be a turtleneck sleeveless shirt with the back exposed, and had two gray stripes that started over the nipple and went down across vertically down the ribs. She had on baggy jeans that allowed her armored kneecaps to show, and had two horizontal lines at the knees. She also had on a repairman's utility belt, containing a few unknown substances.

This girl was Elsa I. Gynoid, one of the girls on the Nightbumpers' team, female Frankenstein creature. The gentle, serene, but fiercely strong powerhouse of the Nightbumpers.

Then coming out of the other tunnel, was a blast of water, shooting at the minotaur at high speed like a torpedo. As soon as it reached out of its end of the tunnel, out shot up from it, another teenage monster. It was a boy around fifteen, Caucasian from its appearance, thin but physically fit. However, it wasn't exactly Caucasian, as he had jungle green scaly skin. His fingers and toes were webbed with yellow webbing, and on his forearms and calves, were webbed fins. On his back were two lizard like yellow and green fins that folded out. On his head were two yellow fins folded to look like he had a mop head of blonde hair. He had sort of two small yellow lures over his blue eyes, making them into sort of eyebrows. He wore a black wetsuit, with sleeves that stopped in the middle of his biceps, and the legs stopped under his knees, that had blue trimming on the outer parts of the sleeves and legs, and on the shoulder and thighs, as well as under and atop the turtleneck, and the zipper. There was even a blue like that went under his ribcage and that was on his shoulder in a line, going front his shoulder blades to his nipples. Around his waist was a supply belt, and around his wrists and ankles were blue wet bands.

This was Links Lantis, the newest member of their group. Their Frog Man so it would be, an ancient Gillman, the missing link between man and Fish as it were. A fast swimmer with a few biological fish traits on him… but not enough brains to use them properly.

He shouted at the top of his gilled lungs as he pounced at the minotaur. "SNEAK ATTAAACK!!!"

Unfortunately, that caught the Minotaur's attention, and swatted Links right at Elsa, causing the two to skid on the ground.

The two boys just grumbled at this, with Leon asks, "Why… is he on our team?"

"Beats, me," Justin shrugged.

The Minotaur then took its attention back to the boys, and was about to attack them once again. That is until a powerful bullet of water was shot at the beast, shattering off one of its horns. The beast turned, and saw Links and Elsa back on their feet, with Links crouching on the ground, slurping up water as his back and chest inflated with water being soaked up. After that, he pointed upward, and shot out of his mouth a barrage of condensed water bullets.

The beast roared at this attack, and brought up its left arm. Suddenly, the hammer hand shot forward, attached to a chain, and was sent on its way to ram into the two teens. Luckily, they dodged the attack, as the fist crashed into the wall, making a big crater of a hole in it. It saw the redhead to the other end, about to make another attack attempt. With the fist still in the wall, it pulled its left arm to the side, causing it to destroy the wall it was it as it was being pulled towards the girl. Finally, it retracted the fist, snapping it back into its wrist, and fired it at her once again.

However, its concentration was shattered as Leon ran behind it, and slashed three claw marks into its back. The beast roared as it got distracted. This gave Justin enough chance to form a sword, and cut the chain, severing it from the beast once and for all. With the fist going past Elsa, she grabbed the chain's end, and began to swing it, giving it momentum like a wrecking ball. She then jumped forward, and brought down the chained hammer, smashing into the Minotaur's head, sending it crashing down on its back, sinking into the watered bottom.

Elsa landed down on her feet in a crouched position. She got back on her feet, letting the chain go from her hands, as she flipped her hair over the side, giving a confident smile of her attack.

The trio of boys caught up to her, as Justin smirked, "I'll have to remember that trick."

Elsa smirked as she chimed, "Well, if you want to, I'll teach you it later."

But that would have to wait, as the Minotaur suddenly rose back up from the water, and turned around to face the four teens. But something was now different, aside from its missing hammer hand, its head had been completely smashed up. In the hole it had made, attached to some vice bolts, was a jawless skull, with glowing blue eyeball sockets.

"I'm taking a wild guess here, but I'd say that's important," Links pointed out. He then saw Leon about to go do something about it, until Links ran towards it, "I got it!"

And the crazy fish man actually got it right, as he hopped on to the shoulders of the beast, and yanked the head right out. Then finally, the Minotaur's body spasmed as Links hopped off the minotaur's body, as it finally fell apart into a heap of rubble.

Elsa held the skull in her hands as she questioned it to the others, "So who do you think this was? Not Hephaestus, that much I know." she tilted her head to the side, as she did the skull in her hands, "Daedalous?" She looked to the others as she asked, "Well, he did design the Labyrinth."

"Frankly, I don't care," Justin huffed, getting the stiffness out of his neck.

"YOU ARE ALL DOOMED!!!" the skull finally shouted, causing the kids to nearly jump back in surprise, as it cackled, "You think you've won? Hahahahaha! This is not your world, at least it wont be for long. The Keeper of the Dead shall rise again…!"

Then suddenly, the skull lit on fire, as it slowly began to crumble, with the skulls screams. Standing at the darkened edge of one of the drains, their other teammate had finally caught up to them. The figure that now stepped out of the shadows, was in fact a fifteen year old girl; her skin was pale white, her figure was fit and lovely for a girl her age, her hair was raven black with violet highlights on the edges, slightly spiky but limp as she had bangs that went down to reach her neck, and a length of hair that reached down her shoulder blades. And her eyes revealed to be hauntingly beautiful lavender. The girl was dressed in what appeared to be a modern day Witch's outfit, minus the witch's hat. She wore a black mini-jacket with it half-zipped, exposing a tight ruby red turtleneck shirt, with her dragon necklace showing. The sleeves of the jacket were normal from shoulder to elbow, but then came into open sleeves, sort of like a monk's robes, and from her hands to forearms were long red fingerless gloves with black wristbands. She also wore a black skirt with a batwing design to it that reached over her knees and ended there, and red pantyhose stockings, and a black belt that dangled at her hips. She also wore black boot sneakers with red straps to them, and over her shoulders, she wore a duffle bag, containing a book of sorts.

She was Courtney McRaven Keller, goth high school girl, Wiccan in command of the element, Fire, and Keeper of the Book of Goosebumps, as well as the unofficial leader of the Nightbumpers.

Courtney whispered, "Not today."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sand and Blood; the Key to Hamunaptra**


End file.
